monkeyislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MonkeydashUnderscore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monkey Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bob page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi great job with this wiki =) Sclera1 05:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I noticed it needed a few things so felt compelled to do something about it. Monkey-_ 11:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Could be fun. Could you give me a little more info? Monkey-_ 13:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage Columns Hey Monkey! My name is Jorge and I'm on the Wikia Community Development team! I was poking around and noticed the current add in the top right corner is displacing the mainpage. I would like to adjust the main page to use the two-column layout. Let me know if you would rather keep it the way it looks. For that matter, I'd love to put up a new skin and maybe improve navigation. Let me know if you have any input by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if you knew how many people/week actually visit the wiki. Gerenjie (talk) 20:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Its around 3000 a week. The wiki isn't nearly finished yet, but when it grows it should attract all MI fans. Monkey-_ 17:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, MonkeydashUnderscore! Someone recently nominated the Monkey Island wiki for inclusion in our gaming footers. Please let me know if you are interested! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:26, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Chapters Hi! Isn´t that good to have an article for each of tales of monkey island chapter? Ogatreal (talk) 17:25, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Status change Thank you for changing my status (Jedi Raven (talk) 06:54, June 26, 2019 (UTC)) You're welcome. You've been doing good work here. Monkey-_ 07:16, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Deleting redirect and pages with same name I'm only deleting pages that have multiple redirect like Carla the swordmaster or Carla the swordmaster of Mêlée Island, or Captain René Rottingham or Captain Rottingham and pages with same name like Bumper car and Bumper Car. I would delete the Bumper Car and leave Bumper car. But if you want me to stop I will stop. (Jedi Raven (talk) 07:43, June 26, 2019 (UTC)) Yes please. the multiple redirects all go to the main page, so they're sort of necessary. Monkey-_ 07:49, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Easier to have a bunch of redirects than to check every page for correct links. Also helps the search function. Monkey-_ 07:52, June 26, 2019 (UTC)